Problem: Is ${696256}$ divisible by $4$ ?
Solution: A number is divisible by $4$ if the last two digits are divisible by $4$ . [ Why? We can rewrite the number as a multiple of $100$ plus the last two digits: $ \gray{6962} {56} = \gray{6962} \gray{00} + {56} $ Because $696200$ is a multiple of $100$ , it is also a multiple of $4$ So as long as the value of the last two digits, ${56}$ , is divisible by $4$ , the original number must also be divisible by $4$ Is the value of the last two digits, $56$ , divisible by $4$ Yes, ${56 \div 4 = 14}$, so $696256$ must also be divisible by $4$.